Cancer
by Champi-Rocks
Summary: Que pasa si de repente pierdes a la persona q amas ? Como seria la despedida? mejor leeanlo Un BXV MI PRIMER fIC Y SONGFIC DEJEN REVIEWS


**Hola, Mi nombre es Annika/Katina y este es mi primer fic, songfic y one shot todo de una vez. La letra de la canción esta en negritas y los diálogos tienen sus respectivos guiones. Ojala les guste y me dejen algún review o alguna critica... No sean malos T.T.**

**Si no recibo ningún review me negare a escribir de nuevo o al menos a publicar ahora que ya me atreví a hacerlo.**

**Para este fic me base en la canción de "Cancer" de My Chemical Romance ojala y les guste y no les parezca demasiado depresivo.**

**Dedicado a cualquier persona que haya perdido a algún ser amado por esta enfermedad**

La habitación era blanca, un cuerpo de mujer se encontraba en la cama, acostado, sin moverse. Junto a la cama había una pequeña mesa de noche con flores de amigos y familiares, no había nadie más que esa persona.

De repente, un hombre entra para sentarse junto al cuerpo inerte, pasa su mano por el rostro de la mujer acariciando cada una de sus facciones, para después formar un puño maldiciéndose a si mismo como es que el no esta en su lugar.

El hombre no comprende como es que esa enfermedad le ha dado a su mujer, como es que la ha cambiado tan drásticamente, sus ojos ya no brillaban igual, su rostro era decaído, su hermoso cabello azul se había caído uno por uno producto del tratamiento que recibía.

- ¡Maldita sea!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, un grito tan desgarrador que te rompería el corazón

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, pero esta ves no la oculto como siempre lo hacia.

--

**Turn Away**

**If you could get me a drink**

**Of water cause my lips are chapped and faded**

**Call my Aunt Marie**

**Help her gather all my things**

**And bury me in all my favorite colors**

**My sisters and my brothers still**

**I will not kiss you**

'**Cause the hardest part of this**

**Is leaving you**

--

La perdería, el lo sabia, incluso sus hijos y sin embargo no lo quería aceptar.

Deseaba morir e ir al infierno en su lugar

¿Por que ella? Repetía bajando su voz hasta que fue solo un susurro.

Cancer….esos matasanos dijeron que era cancer…. El hombre de cabellos encrespados trataba de recordar los últimos eventos

Desde ese trágico dia hace 3 meses su mujer había decaído, habían intentado curarla por todos los medios conocidos, incluso habían pedido ayuda a Dende y aun así nada…

De repente, y como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, la mujer, quien se encontraba rodeada de tubos, le sonrió.

* * *

**Now turn away**

'**Cause I'm awful just to see**

'**Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body**

**Oh my agony**

**Know that I will never marry**

**Baby I'm just soggy from the chemo**

**But counting down the days to go**

**It just ain't living**

**And I just hope you know**

**

* * *

**

El lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla y llorar…llorar de impotencia... de saber que la iba a perder.

- No te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien… te lo prometo. Ella odiaba verlo así, desde que esa pesadilla empezó el había intentado mantenerse fuerte pero no lo soporto.

- Tú sabes que no me queda mucho… Dijo ella en un susurro.

Esto hizo que el hombre se separara de ella sin lastimarla

Eso no es verdad…tu ganaras esta batalla…yo lo se…y todo volverá a ser como antes

No… Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil …, dijo ella con las pocas energías que tenia…Espero que aunque me vaya antes que tu me recuerdes… dijo esto mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro

Yo jamás te olvidaría… Yo ….te amo dijo el con otra lagrima que se desprendía de sus ojos

Yo también te amo…mi príncipe…por favor…dame un ultimo beso…

El obedeció y sus labios se fundieron en beso que para ellos duro una eternidad para el mundo duro solo segundos.

* * *

**That if you say**

**Goodbye today**

**I'd ask to be true**

'**Cause the hardest part of this**

**Is leaving you**

'**Cause the hardest part of this**

**Is leaving you**

* * *

Al separase ella pronuncio con sus pocas energías algo que el recordaría por el resto de su vida

La parte mas difícil de todo esto es dejarte , mi amor… y su voz fue apagándose

Los aparatos empezaron a sonar estrepitosamente, doctores entraron corriendo a la habitación, intentaban traerla de vuelta pero una orden los hizo detenerse.

Basta, ella lo hubiera querido así…La voz del hombre, fuerte y segura hizo que lo doctores y enfermeras se fueran, colocando una manta blanca en su rostro.

Sus hijo entraron y la llenaron de abrazos aun sabiendo que ya no los sentiría, el se mantuvo alejado... y recordó sus ultimas palabras.

Te equivocaste, la parte más difícil no es dejarme, si no dejarte ir….Bulma…, dijo para si mismo.

**Que tal eh... ya ven cuándo a uno le llega la inspiración le llega, ojala les haya gustado, ya saben que si tienen alguna critica tmbn son aceptada al igual que reviews no sean mala onda... Bueno espero sus comentarios**

**Se cuidan**

**Atte.**

**Annika/Katina**


End file.
